The Beginning of the Adventure
by Rain Kenobi
Summary: This is my take on ANH where Ben has a wife and a daughter, who falls for Luke Skywalker. Yes this is a marysue so if you don't like that type of story, then don't read please.
1. Part 1

The Beginning of the Adventures

By: Rain Kenobi

Part 1

Rain Kenobi was sitting in the house that she shared with both of her parents. Obi-wan and Alexis Kenobi, but on this desert of a world Tatooine, he was known as Old Ben and her mother was known as Angel. He wasn't that old and Rain told everyone she knew that. But they wouldn't listen to her. She was just as strange as her hermit father. She smiles at the thought of that, she was proud to be his daughter. And then there was her mother Lexi Kenobi. Rain was so happy and proud to be their daughter. She knew their histories quite well. And she knew that she was someone who should have never been born. It was against the old Jedi code to get married and have children. But her parents weren't really the rule following people. She smiles and looks around.

She had to go into Anchorhead, today. She had to fix one of the speeder bikes that she owned. She loved going to this place, there was a boy about her age that she found very attractive, his name was Luke Skywalker. He was a farmboy from this planet, and he was someone she had talked to, and they had become close friends. She told her mother and father about him when she first met him, and they were both thrilled to see that she had someone to hang out with. But there was something that her parents were keeping from her. That much she could see. But she wasn't going to press them for information or anything like that. It wasn't her place.

Rain smiles as her father enters the room. She walks up to him and hugs him, "Good morning Father, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go to Anchorhead today. I have to fix one of the speeder bikes. And Luke said he would meet me there. She walks over to the kitchen, "But I'm going to make you and Mother have some breakfast. That's what I'm going to do for your anniversary because I couldn't afford a present." She walks to the refrigerator and gets out some eggs, "I hope you like eggs." At this point she was talking mostly to herself, but she liked to keep a dialog of what she was doing. She looks up as Angel walks into the room, "Good morning Mother."

Ben looks at Angel, "Our daughter has decided to make eggs for us this morning." He said with a smile. He was very proud of her, she was growing up into a fine woman. And the fact that she had a thing for Luke, he didn't mind. He was going to have to tell her that that was the reason that they were on Tatooine in the first place. It was his and Angel's job to watch over the boy and make sure that nothing happened to him. He shakes his head and smiles, "And she wants to go to Anchorhead this morning. She claims it's because she has to fix the speeder bike. But I have a suspicion that it's something more." He winks at Rain, "Don't worry we'll be alright here, you just go and have a good time."

Angel notices the wink and looks at Rain, "Rain, just make sure you don't tell him anything. Take your lightsaber with you. But don't use it unless it comes to that." She said as she picked up her daughters lightsaber and hands it to her. "I just want you to be careful and make sure that nothing happens to you. And remember we're not welcome at the Lars' homestead, so please don't go home with Luke. We would get in a lot of trouble. I know you like this boy Rain, but you need to stay away from his house, just for a little while longer." Angel looked worried. She had been dreaming of the Lars' for a couple of nights and she knew it was a vision. And that was the main reason she didn't want her daughter to go to the homestead where Luke lived. She didn't want to see her get hurt.

Rain smiles at her parents and puts a pan on the stove and then some butter in the pan, "I'll be alright Mother." She says as she takes the lightsaber from her and hooks it onto her belt. She knew that she had to stay away from the homestead, she didn't like that. But Luke made the mistake of telling his aunt and uncle who her parents were. She smiles as she flips the eggs, her thoughts on Luke. She loved him, not that she had told him yet or anything. But something she wanted to do was be with him. She had told her father this. She was so much closer to him then she was with her mother. She loved her mother and she knew she could confide in her. But well her father understood a little more about this. She knew he was there when Luke was born, she was unsure if her mother was too.

Ben looks at Angel and shakes his head, "You are too protective of her. She can take care of herself." He smiles and looks at her hip, "I know you don't like using the lightsaber, but but you've come a long way with it, and I'm sure you'll be able to get by with it." He gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen to get him a cup of caf. "And if we need her, we know where she is going." He told his wife, trying to ease her worry. She had a right to be worried about her only daughter. But he knew that sometimes she was a little too careful with her. She was nineteen. And she could have gone off on her own by now. But she wanted to stay with her parents.

Angel looks at Ben, "I know she can take care of herself, but what about the sand people." She fretted, she knew that they hadn't been discovered by the empire. But if the dreams were anywhere near what was really going to happen, she would have to look out for her daughter. It was against the law to be a Jedi in the Empire but they couldn't help what they were. And if she was killed because of her heritage then she would be very upset with herself. She sighs, she wished she could protect her daughter all the time, but she couldn't she had other things to do and other things to worry about. And Rain could look after herself, she spent hours upon hours of practicing with her lightsaber.

Rain smiles and walks over to the table and places the eggs in the center and sits down in between her parents. "I hope this is good." She said, she was never a good cook, but she did her best. And when it was for something like this. She would have to make sure it was good. She smiles as she takes some from the plate and puts them on her plate, she takes a bite and smiles, "These are so good." She said with a smile, she was proud of herself. But her mind was still on Luke, something was going to happen today, something big. But she didn't know what it was. When she finished eating she stood up and looked at Ben and Angel, "I'll be back before lunch. I promise."

She walks towards the door and gets on her speederbike and races towards Anchorhead, she wasn't exactly accepted there. But she didn't really care. She was going for Luke, not to be accepted. She wanted to see her Skywalker. He was so handsome and so she couldn't find a word to describe him. He was sweet, that was one word that came to mind when she thought of Luke. And she wanted to be with him, she didn't tell her parents this need. But she knew that they knew it. And that was why she was told not to go to the homestead. But she would try and sneak over there sometime. But today just didn't feel right. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was surprised that she had pulled up in front of the station. She hops off the bike and moves it inside where she could work on it.

Luke Skywalker noticed her right away. And his mood brightened. Rain would believe him. He wasn't sure how he knew that. But he had waited for her to come. Why he knew she was coming, he had no idea. He was happy that she had come though. He wanted to tell her something. And this would be disobeying his aunt and uncle, who were afraid of the Kenobi's. But he wasn't and he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. He motions to the seat next to him so that she would see him.

Rain smiles when she sees Luke and she pushed her bike over next to him, "Hey Skywalker." She greeted warmly. "It's so nice to see you." She was hiding the fact that she was in love with him. But he didn't need that information right now. She smiles as she sits down next to him and grabs a tool to work with, "How are you?" She asked as she started to work on the bike. She found it relaxing to be working on a machine. Things seemed less complicated. And what she had heard from Luke, he felt the same way. She wanted to let him know how she felt about him, but right now just wasn't the time.

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, "Hey Rain, it's nice to see you." He looked distracted, he was going to tell her something. And there was this other thing that was occupying most of his thoughts. He watches her as she sits down next to him, he like her, he liked her a lot. But his uncle had forbidden him to see Rain or the rest of her family. And he didn't understand why. He shook his head, he would have to put that aside for now, "I saw a space battle." He blurts out, he closes his eyes and shakes his head, that was something that he didn't need to tell her. But it was something that he knew that she would believe him.

Rain looked at Luke and smiles, "Really?" She shook her head, "I don't believe it, but I believe you." She said hastily as she saw his face fall. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to be more then friends. But she knew that Owen would never go for it. And she knew a lot more then Luke did, but her father had told her not to tell him. She wanted to tell him everything. But she knew that would be a bad thing and that Luke would be upset if she told him who his father was. And that was something she wasn't looking forward for him to find out. She was glad he didn't know. But she smiles at him, not showing how she felt about anything. And she knew the time just wasn't right.

Luke stands up and looks at Rain, "I wish I could stay and chat with you. But I have to be getting back to the farm. My uncle wants me there to help pick out a couple droids." He smiles and kisses her cheek as he makes his way to the exit. He wanted to stay and tell her everything about how he felt about her, but he knew it just wasn't the right time. She was the same age as him, and that meant that she had responsibilities towards her parents, just like he had responsibilities towards his aunt and uncle. He smiles and walks out of the building.

Rain watches him go and shakes her head, she should have told him, right then and there. Not about his history but about the way she felt about him. He was her dearest and closest friend, but she also knew that he wasn't supposed to be near her. She shook her head, she would find a way for Luke and her to be together. If she could get her father to train him, then they could be together a lot more. But she knew that Luke had other things on his mind. But she wished she could tell him that she loved him.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Rain was finished with her bike. She stops working on it and looks up, she hadn't seen anyone else that she knew in the time it took her to fix the bike. She sighs and stands up and pushes the bike towards the exit and starts it as she climbs on and starts back to her home. She had a lot to think about, how was she going to tell Luke that she loved him, and what would happen if he didn't love her back? She didn't want to think about that right now. But it was something that she would have to face one way or another. But right now she had to get home, something big was going to happen, and she had to find out what it was. But that was something she had to consider. She couldn't force him to be with her. And well if it was meant to be, then it would be. She shook her head when she reached the homestead and hops off the bike. "Well that wasn't a complete waiste of time." She whispers to herself as she enters her home, "Hello Mother!" She called out, she could feel that her father was not in the room. And she wondered why.

Angel comes out of her room and smiles at her daughter, "How was it?" She asked with a smile and walks up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry it will happen, when you least expect it to." She said as she gives her shoulders a squeeze, "If you and Luke were meant to be it will happen." She said with a smile, "Actually you might be seeing Young Skywalker again really soon. Your father went out to rescue the boy from Sandpeople." She said with a smile and a look of concern on her face, she was sure that Luke was going to be alright. But she still worried about him. After all that was why she was planted on Tatooine to make sure that nothing happened to the boy. And that was Ben's job as well. She wondered if Yoda knew that Luke and Rain would get together. She hoped that he did, and that it was something that was meant to be. She had never seen her daughter more happy, then she was when she was with Luke.

The door opened and Ben came in with Luke. Luke sees Rain and smiles, "Hey." He says quietly as he moves over to the work bench with a broken droid. He smiles as he sits down on the bench and then starts to work. He looks at Rain, "We had a little run in with the sandpeople. But your father has revealed himself to be Obi-wan Kenobi and helped us out of the situation." He said with a smile, he had wanted to be with her so badly, but he didn't know how his aunt and uncle would feel about it. They would probably be against it because Luke was forbidden to see the Kenobi's. But now it was going to be almost impossible to stay away. Now that he knew that Obi-wan knew his father, he was going to drone him with questions. But right now he had to fix the droid.

Rain watches him go and smiles and then walks over to him and sits down next to him. She reaches over and takes a tool from the bench, "Do you mind if I help?" She asked Luke. When he shook his head she started to work on the droid too. She was wondering why Luke had come all the way out here. She wondered if everything was alright on the farm. Maybe things were going bad, and maybe he had come to ask to live with them. No that made no sense. But she couldn't think of any other reason that he was out here for. She smiles at Luke as her face is inches away from his, she quickly reacts to that and pulls away.

Luke smiles when he notices that she had blushed when they were inches apart. She looked so cute when she did that. And he wanted to be with her forever. He just wished that his uncle would allow it. But there was something he had to do before he could ever go anywhere and that was help with the next harvest. And maybe Rain could stay with him. But he doubted it. If her parents went somewhere she was most likely to follow them. Even though she was old enough to be on her own. But that was hardly the point right now. There was another working droid coming into the room, and he had to tell Ben about the message, but he wasn't sure it was quite time. And he was right.

Ben looked at Luke and smiles, "It's so good to have you here Luke. And I'm sure that Rain would agree." He said with a smile and then he looks at his daughter when she blushes. He smiles and shakes his head, he knew that they would be together. The force was going to will it. He knew it and he knew that Yoda knew it, and that they would be the only hope for the rebellion if they got together they would be able to fight Vader together. Not something he took comfort in. He didn't want to make his daughter fight the most feared man in the galaxy, she might not come away from that. He smiles and then walks over to the other droid and starts to look at it. But then he remembered something, "I have something for you Luke." He said as he walks over to his chest and opens it.

Luke looks up from the droid he was working on and moves towards Ben, "What is it?" He asked as Ben hands him a small silver handle, it didn't look like anything he had ever seen before. He looks at Rain, maybe she knew what it was. But she only smiled at him and returned to her work on the broken droid. Luke shakes his head and looked at Obi-wan, "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't know what this is." He said blushing a little himself, he was worried that he would look stupid in front of Rain. But he knew that she wouldn't laugh at him. She wasn't like that. She was a very nice girl, that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

Ben smiles and looks at Rain, then back at Luke, "It's your father's lightsaber, it was a Jedi's weapon. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. A more elegant weapon." He smiles as Luke finds the switch and turns it on, "Be careful it will cut through ANYTHING." He warned him. He wanted to make sure that Luke knew what he was holding and how much power was in his hands. But of course he couldn't tell him more. He would be violating Owen's trust in him, but then he reminded himself it wasn't a real trust anyway. He smiles at Luke and shakes his head, "Alright enough of that, what's in this droid that is so important."

Luke looks at the droid and shrugs, "I found a recording that I think was meant for you." He shook his head and looks at Rain, "I hope it's for you." He said with a smile at Obi-wan. He shook his head, of course it was for Ben, the woman in the hologram had said 'help me Obi-wan, you're my only hope." So it had to be for Ben...right? He watches Rain, he wanted to see her reaction to this too. He loved Rain, but he hoped that she wouldn't be offended if he thought this woman beautiful. He didn't think that she would, he knew her so well she didn't mind him thinking other girls were pretty. It was when he started to flirt with them when she got upset. And he didn't blame her. She had been flirted with, with some of the guys down at the station, and that made him sad and upset.

Rain looks at Luke and then at the droid and watches the message. When it was turned off she looked at Ben, "Who was that?" She hadn't recognized the woman, though she had thought she had seen her somewhere else. She thought as if she knew her. But yet she had never met her. She shook her head, it was probably the force playing with her head again. She hated it when it did that. She got so confused because she didn't know what to think of her feelings. She looks at Ben and watches him, he looked deep in thought, "Father?" She whispered, not wanting to break the silence, but she wanted the answer she asked for. She shook her head, patience was never her strong point. She shakes her head and looks at Luke who was watching Ben with the same curiosity as she was.

Ben looked at both of them and shook his head, "That was Princess Leia Organa. I knew her father during the clone wars. And she needs my help. Angel, Rain, and I are going to go and help her, but we need you too Luke." He said as he looked up at the young man, "It would be a great honor if you could come with us." He knew that the boy could measure up to the standards that he had set up with him. He smiles and places a gentle hand on Luke's shoulder, "I promise I will talk to your aunt and uncle if you want. But I think it's important that you come with us." He said as he turned to look at Rain who looked troubled. Maybe she knew something that no one else knew. She was stronger in the force then either of her parents. And Ben could never figure out why that was. But he knew it was the force's decision, and he wasn't going to question it.

Luke looks at Obi-wan, "I wish I could go with you to Alderaan, but I'm not able to. I can take you as far as Anchorhead, there you can find a transport to take you to Mos Eisley or wherever your going." He then looks at Rain, he knew that she had a choice to make here. To stay on the planet with him, or go with her parents. He knew it was a hard choice for her. Because he had the same choice, stay here with his aunt and uncle, or go with them. He shook his head, he was so confused. Part of him wanted to go and help, but he knew his uncle would never go for it. And then there was Rain, he wanted to be with her and he knew that she had to leave with her parents. It was the only logical decision for her. Not something he wanted to admit. But she had her place in the universe and he had his. He shook his head in frustration.

Ben looks at Luke, "I need your help Luke, we all need your help." He said gently, "I know this is a big decision for you. But I think the wisest decision would be to come with me and my family. We will keep you safe, and you and Rain can be together...finally. I promise I won't let anything get in between the two of you." He said with a smile. He always liked Luke, and he could see a lot of his father in him. But he knew that he wasn't going to be able to talk him into going. So he sighs and nods, "I'll take you up on the offer for the ride." He said with a smile. He then turns to Rain, "Rain go pack your things."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Rain was not a happy camper. Her father had told her to go pack her things. That meant that she had to go with them. She was half hoping that she was going to be able to stay with Luke. But she was sitting in the speeder in silence as they rode off towards Anchorhead. She hated that she had to leave Luke, but her family meant the world to her, and she wasn't going to leave them behind or abandon them when they needed her help. She shakes her head as she was fighting back tears. She hated this, her heart was torn. She would like to stay on Tatooine, but she knew that she was needed elsewhere. Well she and Luke had gotten a comm set once and she could keep in touch with him through that. Or she hoped. She didn't know the range on those things. But hopefully they would be enough to get through to Luke when she was up in space. She then looks up, "Look there's some smoke on the horizon."

Ben looks up and nods, "I think you're right Rain." He looks at Luke, "Head for the smoke." He didn't think that the boy could see it at the time, but he knew in a few seconds it would come clear to him. He watched as the smoke became more clear. He wondered what had started it and why it was such a wreck. Then he froze in his seat, the imperials were there and he couldn't tell any of his family just yet. He knew that Luke would run off to make sure that his aunt and uncle were alright. But he had to stay with them, it was too dangerous for him to go and see if his aunt and uncle were alright. He knew that they could have been killed already. But he didn't want to alarm Luke so he just watched as the smoke came closer and closer. He looked back at Angel with a concerned look.

Rain looked up at her father and noticed that he had concern written all over his face, but what it was for she didn't know. She was a little worried about Luke. But she knew that he would be alright. She had been having visions, like her mother, and she was going to be able to tell if was going to make it or not. She watches as Luke pulls up in front of the wreckage. She looked at it in awe, and she swallowed back her fear. She was going to have to be good and make sure that Luke was going to be alright. She would go back to the farm with him if she had to. But she didn't know if her parents would allow it. But then again she really didn't care if they would allow it, she would do it anyway. She would want to be with Luke and make sure that he was alright. But she had to stay with her parents as well. If they were attacked then she could help them by defending them and herself. She jumps out of the speeder.

Luke looks at Rain and then walks to the wreckage, he wanted to see what had done this, and why. But he knew that things were going to happen that were going to change the way they lived forever. He looked at Rain, "It looks like the Sandpeople did this alright." He looked at the ground, "Bantha tracks are all over the place." He then looks at Ben, "But why would the tuskens attack something this big?" He shook his head, it didn't make any sense. He was wondering what was going on and he wanted to make sure that this made sense. And it didn't, it made no sense to him whatsoever. He shook his head and looked at Rain and she gave him a knowing look. He shook his head, "If the imperial troops traced the robots here. That must have lead them back...home." He said as he sprinted towards the speeder.

Rain watched him and started to go after him, but was stopped by her father, she shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. But she knew that it was the destiny of the force and that she must not meddle. She nods and looks at Ben, "Father we have to follow him, make sure that he doesn't get hurt." She shook her head, she wanted to be with Luke, and if he got taken away from her, then that would be a really bad thing and she would be very upset about that. She wanted to be with him and have his children. But she could do none of this if he were dead. But she was going to make sure that she would see him again. But when her father shook her head, she burst into tears.

Several minutes later Rain looks up as she hears a speeder approaching. She had heavy tears sliding down her cheeks, but she was in control of her emotions. Her mother had helped her through that. It was rough but she knew that Luke was going to be alright. She dropped the dead Jawa she was taking towards the fire and ran into Luke's arms. "I'm so glad you're safe." She said with a sob she then calmed herself again and then pulled away and looked at Luke, "Luke I'm really sorry about what happened. But there was nothing you could have done if you were there. You would have been killed too." She knew it was small comfort. She knew what she would feel like if she lost her parents. And hopefully that wasn't going to be for a while. And she was going to be able to marry Luke with her father walking her down the isle. But she also knew that she had to be there for Luke right now. He was in a rough spot and he knew that his aunt and uncle had been killed because of the empire. She had to remind him not to go after them and go over to the darkside. But she didn't know how that would be received.

Luke wraps his arms around Rain and holds her tightly as he cries into her shoulder. He didn't need to tell her what happened. Somehow she knew. That was another thing that he loved about her. She was so sensitive to his feelings. He smiles when she looks at him, "I'll be alright." He whispers to her, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He repeated with a wink, that he just wasn't feeling. He looked over at Ben, "I'm coming with you to Alderaan, there's nothing here for me now. I want to be a Jedi like my father before me." He then looks at Rain, "And I think we'll have a very interesting trip." He then looks at Angel, "I promise we'll be able to help the Princess." Why he said this to Angel, he wasn't sure, he knew that she was going to be upset, but he had to tell her that his aunt and uncle were killed. He knew that Beru had been nice to them, and that was something that they would treasure for always.

Ben looks at Rain and Luke and shakes his head, it would happen, but it wasn't the time or the place to do it. He looks at Rain and smiles, "We need to be going Sweetheart. I think it's very important that we leave now. We might not be able to find a good passage to Alderaan if we don't go." He smiles as he leads the way to the speeder. He didn't know if Rain knew this or not, but she was the one that would have to carry on after her father died. She knew so much about the force and she would be able to teach Luke some, but they would both have to go to Yoda if they were to complete the training. And he would leave that message with Rain, in case he didn't make it out of this arrangement alive. He was going to make sure that his only daughter was going to be safe and that she would be with the right man. And if Yoda tried to keep them apart, well then that would be his business. But he wasn't going to keep them apart, he loved his daughter and there was no way he would take Luke out of her life.

Rain looks at Ben and nods as she makes her way to the speeder. She smiles at Luke as he climbs in next to her. She looked at her mother as she climbed in beside her. She knew that this was going to be a dangerous trip, but she had her lightsaber and she knew how to fire a blaster pretty well, though she DID prefer the lightsaber. She shook her head and looked up at Ben, "Alright Dad, where are we going now?" Though she knew the answer. She knew that they were on their way to Mos Eisley, they had to find transport off this rock, and that was a good place to start. Rain was also very excited, she had never been off planet before. And she was looking forward to seeing some more parts of the galaxy, other then Tatooine. It was boring here. And she felt the need to get out of here almost as badly as Luke could feel it. She shook her head as they pull up into the cantina.

Ben looks at his daughter and wife, "I want you two to stay out here." He looked at them sternly before they could protest, "Now you two, I really want you to stay safe. And if you go into that cantina, I don't think that's the best place for you two. So just stay out here and we'll be alright." He then looks at Luke when he pulls up to two Stormtroopers.


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Rain was pacing in front of the cantina, she was worried. Luke and her father had been in there for over an hour. And the droids came back out, she was watching them for them, she knew that they would have to keep them safe. But she didn't know what was going to happen after they came out of the cantina. She was afraid that they wouldn't be able to get passage off this rock and they would never be able to make it to Alderaan, they had to make it to Alderaan. It wasn't a choice they would have to buy their own ship if they had to. But something told her that they were going to be alright. She shook her head and looked over at her mother. She looked just as worried as Rain felt. She knew that everything was going to be alright. But then why did she have this nagging feeling inside of her that was telling her that something was going to go badly wrong. She had to get rid of that feeling, it wasn't going to be a bad thing. This was going to be good and that everything would be alright.

A few minutes later Luke comes out of the cantina with Ben. He didn't look too happy but he did look happy enough that she knew that they got a passage. Luke smiles and walks over to the speeder, "Well we're going to have to sell the speeder. But that's alright. Because I'm never coming back to this planet again." He said with a brave smile. He knew that he would have to come back here sometime, but it wouldn't be long enough for him to need a speeder. He smiles at Rain and then gets in the speeder. He didn't like this at all. He was still upset with what happened at the farm. But he knew that it was going to be alright. Once they left this planet, he would be able to move on and nothing will be able to stop him. He watches as Rain climbs in the speeder. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her. But right now wasn't the time. He looked at Ben, "Alright, where do I go?"

Ben smiles at Luke and then points northward. "We'll have to go that way. I know somewhere that will give us decent prices for the speeder." He smiles and looks back at Angel, he winks at her and then turns back to Luke. "I'm really sorry about your aunt and uncle Luke, but everything is going to be fine." He knew that Rain and Luke were in love with each other. And he knew that they knew it. But it wasn't the right time for them to explore their feelings and he knew that they both knew that too. He sighs and watches Luke pilot the speeder. He knew this was a dangerous time for the youth, he was going to have to battle with is hatred for the Empire. But he knew his Rain would be there the whole time for him and make sure that he would be able to stay on the right path.

Rain smiles when they walk up to the docking bay. She had never been off of Tatooine, for all she knew, she could have been born on this rock. She knew that Luke and she were destined to be together. They both hated this place with a passion. And once they left, they were never coming back. Or at least she hoped. She would do all that she could to stay off planet and live with Luke. She smiles as they walk into the docking bay. She looks at the ship and then shakes her head, it wasn't much to look at, but that didn't mean much. Rain was raised to look at things beyond their physical appearance. She shakes her head she hoped that the thing ran. She looked at Luke and laughed at his expression. He was obviously judging it by the way it looked. She shakes her head and walks over to the ship and sees a man standing in the back, "You must be Captain Solo." She said with a smile as she walks up to him and reaches out her hand so that he could shake it, "I'm Rain Kenobi." She said with a smile.

The man looks at Rain and is surprised by her but when she reached out to take his hand and shake it, he didn't hesitate, "It's nice to meet you Rain. My name is Han Solo." He said with a lopsided grin, "I think it's about time that we get going." He said motioning towards the entrance ramp, "Please get on board so we can get out of here." He smiles again at Rain as he lets go of her hand and watches her as she enters the ship. He shook his head and then watched as the rest of the crew boarded, plus two droids. He didn't know what he was getting himself into but he was going to make sure that everyone would be safe and that he held up his end of the deal, that way he would get paid. He shook his head and then turned around and saw something unwelcoming.

Rain lets go of Han's hand and runs on board. She knew that something was going to be happening. And she had to make sure that she was going to be alright. She runs to the lobby and finds some chairs for them to sit in. She walks over to them and sits down and straps herself back in. She had never traveled on a spaceship before. And she was very excited about it. She watches as the rest of the family and Luke and the two droids made their way to the chairs. She looked up at Luke and smiles, "You know this is going to be interesting." She said with a wide smile. She was excited about this, she had never left the planet. And now they were going on a trip that would change the fate of the galaxy and that was something that she had been looking forward to for a long time. She looked over at Luke and smiles, "I just hope we get our share of the adventure." She said as she shook her head, she still hadn't told Luke how she felt about him, she didn't know if she would ever get the chance. But she knew that she was going to do her best to get to know him a little better, and then maybe it would be time for her to share how she felt, but not at the moment.

Luke watches Rain, he could tell that she wanted to talk to him about something. But he didn't know what, and he wasn't going to push it. If they were going to be friends they couldn't push each other to talk. And that was something that they both needed practice on. He shook his head, he wanted to be with her so badly, but he didn't think that this was the time or place for something like that. But he wanted to tell her that he loved her with every fiber of his being. But he knew that right now was not the best time. He was just as excited as she was. He had never left the planet either. And he had always wanted to ride in a spaceship. Yes this one was very old and tattered, but that didn't change the fact that it was a spaceship, and it was going to take them away from this place and that they would never be coming back. And that was something that he looked forward to. He hated it on the planet and he would never come back, if it was up to him. He smiles at Rain and then looks over at her parents, they had just entered the room and made their way to the chairs, now was definitely not the time to talk to Rain about how he was feeling.

Rain watches Luke and then shakes her head, there was something going on with that boy, what it was it was a mystery to her. And she was going to find out someway or the other. But right now she had no idea what she was going to do. She shook her head and looked over at her parents as they make their way to the chairs and sat down and strapped themselves in. She knew that she would have to choose what she said wisely the man, Han Solo, was not that trustworthy, well not to them at least. They had just met him and Lily wasn't sure if he was on the right side, or if he was on any side at all. She shook her head, she would have to find out more about him, but she didn't know what she was going to say to him. And she didn't want to seem to interested in him. She loved Luke and she didn't want to jeopardize what she had with him in any way. She shook her head and looked at Luke, as he stands up and makes her way to the cockpit.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Rain looked at her father as she entered the cockpit. Something was going on, and she wanted to hear it from him, or Luke. But she knew that Luke and she were having an awkward phase. Yes that would pass soon. But right now they needed to stay cool, and make sure that the other one didn't feel anything from the other. Which was hard since both of them were force sensitive. She smiles at Luke and then looked at her father, "What's going on?" She inquired. She then looked out of the viewport and gasped. There were two Star Destroyer coming their way. She shook her head. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it wasn't going to be anything good. She looked at her father and then looked at Luke. She didn't know what was going on and she could tell that Luke was thinking the same thing. Not that she needed the force to do that, he had it on his face.

Ben Kenobi looked at his daughter and motioned for her to leave the cockpit. This was not the best time for her to be here. He didn't want her worrying. He then turned to Angel and did the same thing. The woman always were worrying about something or the other. But this was something that he needed to work on. He would make sure that his family was safe and that was all that mattered to him. He knew that they would be upset with him. But he wasn't sure if he could risk losing them. He knew that if the star destroyer destroyed them then they would all be lost to the galaxy. But this was something that was important to him. He was going to make sure that Rain and Angel were going to be safe. There was nothing in his mind that was going to put them in danger. And he would do anything that he could to make sure that they would be alright, in mind and body. He watches them leave the cockpit.

Rain looks at Angel and shakes her head, "You know he's always doing that. He always sends us away when it's getting the most exciting." She groaned to her mother. She knew that adventure was something that she wasn't supposed to crave, but it was so hard. She wanted to be in the thick of things. She wanted to make sure that everyone she loved or cared about were going to be safe and not killed. She knew that Luke could take care of himself, and so could her father. But that wasn't even the point. The point was that Ben had sent them away, and that wasn't something that made her happy. She wanted to be with them so badly she wanted to make sure that she did everything in her power to make sure that happened. But now was not the time. She sighs as she walks out of the room with her mother. She hated that they didn't want her in the busy place. But she had to do what her father told her.

Angel smiles as she follows Rain out of the cockpit. She knew her daughter. And she knew that she wanted to be in the thick of things. But that wasn't how it was going to happen. She smiles as she walks up to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her, "Rain I know you want to be in the cockpit with your father. But right now they need us here." She said with a gentle smile as she reached over and stroked the hair out of her eyes. She knew this was a small consolation, but it was one that she could make sure that wouldn't force her to go back to the cockpit and make things worst. She needed to be out here. Out of the thick of things and to make things worst. The men would be able to solve this problem. She knew that Ben would be able to because he was the best man for the job. But Solo she was still trying to figure out if they could trust him. He was in this for the money. That was for sure.

Rain looked at her mother and sighed as she sat down in one of the seats in the lobby of the ship, "You know I hate just sitting her waiting for something to happen. I just hate it that the men get to do all the fun stuff." She says as she shook her head, "It's just not fair." She whispers. She knew it was, but that didn't change the way she felt about it. And she was going to make sure that Luke was going to be safe and sound. And if they could just get some time together on this trip...but that was going to be impossible, her parents were going to take as much time as they could to train them in the Jedi way. She didn't want to be a Jedi. But she knew that it was important to her parents. And in some ways she wanted to be a Jedi, but she wasn't sure. She was still young enough to be able to explore her options. But right now she would have to work on other things. And if she became a Jedi, then she thought that wasn't the worst thing in the galaxy. It might be useful.

A few minutes later Luke and Ben come out of the cockpit. Luke looked a little upset. And he looked at Rain and his heart melted, she was the one that he wanted to see and she was the one that would make things better. He shook his head and made his way over to her and sat down next to her. "I think we need to talk." He said in a low voice. That he was sure didn't travel to her mother or father. But he also knew that this was going to be harder then it should be. He wasn't sure if they would ever get a chance to be alone. Ben had told him that he was going to train him in the Jedi way. And he hoped that Rain was in the same boat. He didn't want to be a Jedi alone. And Rain was almost completed her training. Which meant that she was almost a full Jedi. He didn't know how she felt about that. But he hoped that she would be alright with it. He just wanted to make sure that she was happy.

Rain looks up at Luke as he comes over to her and sits down and she smiles, "Hey, I know. But I don't think we have time for that." She said in just a as low of a voice then his. She knew that her parents would be watching them closely. But she knew that sometime she was going to have to talk to Luke. They had a very serious discussion to go through. But she knew that her parents were going to try and train Luke. She shook her head and looked at her father, "I'm going to be in my room." She said as she stood up and walked to her room. She knew that her parents would never allow her to have a boy in her room, so she was going to have to be patient. She had a bad feeling about this journey but something was going to come up and they were going to get out of here. And maybe see new places. She was excited about that.

Luke watches Rain go and then he looks back at Ben, "I really need to talk to your daughter. But I think it would be best if I talked to you first. And told you my reason for wanting to be with her." He shook his head and laughed a nervous laugh, "I'll tell you my intentions. But I just hope you know, I do love your daughter and there isn't going to be anything that anyone can do about that. But if you want me to stay away from her, then I will understand and respect that. And I promise, I won't do anything with her if you disapprove." He said as he looked at Angel, "I intend to marry your daughter. I would love to make her my wife. I love her with all of my heart, and I want to be with her more then anything. If I can just get you to understand how much I love her and how much she meant to me." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know if he was getting anywhere with them, but he hoped that they would understand.

Ben looks at Luke and shakes his head as he smiles at the youth. Of course he would want to see Rain happy. And Luke would do that for her. And he knew that he wasn't going to be around forever. He looks at Luke and smiles, "Alright I'll make a deal with you. You train as a Jedi till we get to Alderaan then you can talk to my daughter." He said with a hand on his shoulder. He knew the young man needed to learn some patience and this was the way to do it.

A few hours later Rain comes out of her room, she had just taken a shower. She felt better. She had some time to think in the shower, and that was something that she needed. She needed to talk to Luke. But she didn't know how or when she was going to do it. She notices that nobody was in the lobby. That was odd. She knew that she would have to go and see what was going on. She walks slowly to the cockpit, something didn't feel right. What it was she wasn't sure. But somehow she knew that making it to Alderaan was going to be hard. She smiles at everyone as she enters the cockpit, though she knew something was going to happen. When she looked up her face became one of shock, there was no planet there, there should have been. Something should have been out there. Something that would have make their journey complete. But...there was nothing. She shook her head and looked at her father. "What happened?" She asked in a choked up voice.

Ben looks at his daughter and shakes his head, "There is no Alderaan. It should be right there, but it's not, it's just gone, completely gone." He said as he shook his head, his shock evident in his voice. He looked up at Han, "I don't know what happened, but I think it's best that we turn this ship around." He wasn't going to allow anything to happen to Rain or Angel, he had to make sure they were safe. And then he would worry about Alderaan. He didn't know what he was going to do. But before he could think of anything, there was a tie fighter that zoomed past them. He looks at Luke and Rain, they might not have time to get to talk. But that was OK, they would have plenty of time after this to be able to talk to one another. But he was worried that Rain was going to jump the gun and tell Luke how she felt about him right there and then.

Rain looks at Ben and shakes her head, she was having a hard time with this. The Empire couldn't destroy a whole planet. Could they? She shook her head, she wasn't sure of anything any more, she didn't know what the empire was capable of. And this was something that she was going to have to learn, she knew she should have learned it before they left Tatooine, but there was so much going on and so much to do that she didn't have time to do any of that. She looked around and then made eye contact with Luke and motions to him to follow her. When he nodded at her she made her way out of the cockpit. This was the time to tell him what was going on with her feelings. And she hoped that she had a good excuse for pulling him out of the adventure. She looks at Luke and takes a deep breath and then smiles nervously. She didn't even know where to begin, she realized this as she was standing here. Looking like an idiot.

Luke follows Rain out of the cockpit and looks at her, "Rain are you alright?" He then walks over to her and places one hand on each of her shoulders, "Rain there's something I want to tell you. And I don't even know where to begin." He said smiling nervously again, "I really want to be with you." He blurted out before he could stop himself, he wanted to be with her so badly. He didn't care how he sounded. He looked at her waiting her to answer. But before she could the door opens and everyone came piling out. And that's when he realized they had been tractor beamed up into the Death Star. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he did know that he was going to take care of Rain and make sure that nothing happens to her.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Rain looks at her father as he comes out of the room and looks at them, "I think it would be best if we hid." He announced to the room, he knew that it was obvious. But they would have to hide from the imperials, if they wanted to survive this little trip. And he knew that they all wanted to and that Captain Solo would know how to do that. Him being a smuggler and what not. He smiles at Rain reassuringly, "Don't worry Dear, this is going to be a very short little detour." He said to her as he looked at her worried face. He smiles and moves towards a place on the floor. He was going to find those hidden compartments that Captain Solo had mentioned.

Rain watches her father with curiosity, she wasn't sure what he was doing. But she knew that she could trust him with a task like this. She knew that he knew what he was doing, and that she should trust him. She shook her head and looked at Luke as she moves over to him, "You know I don't think this is going to end well." She whispered to him. This what her vision had been about. That they would all be trapped in the Death Star, and that only the younger group was going to be the ones to survive. And that was upsetting to her, she didn't want to lose her parents, but she knew that if she did, it would be because they did something heroic. She looks at Luke again and then moves over to the hidden compartments where her father was getting into.

Luke watches Rain, she was right about this not ending well. He had a bad feeling about this thing too. But he wasn't going to show that he was worried. He would show Ben that he could take care of his daughter and that he would respect her and all of that. He wished that they had been able to do this at better times. But since they couldn't then he would have to deal with the times that were given to him. He shakes his head and moves over to the compartments, he looks at Rain, "Don't worry I'll protect you." He said in a small whisper. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile from Rain and then she slid into the compartment. He smiles to her and then follows her inside.

Ben watches them go, he knew that they were dating now. But that didn't mean he had to like it. He didn't mind Luke, he liked the boy. But he was worried that Rain might run off and do something stupid. But he had to leave that up to her, she was a big girl now, and she would have to learn how to take care of herself. He knew that, even though he didn't like it. He looks at Rain and Luke and smiles, "Don't worry we'll all make it out of here alive." He said as though he could read Rain's mind. He knew that something was troubling her. But he didn't want to pry. He watches as his daughter moves over to Luke and wraps her arms around him and lies her head on his chest. They really did make a good couple, and he knew that she would be well looked after. But he couldn't help but worry about her. He smiles at Luke to show that he approved.

Rain smiles at Luke when she reaches him and wraps her arms around him, "So what are we going to do Skywalker?" She whispered and then fell silent. Because like everyone else in the compartments she had heard footsteps. She stopped talking immediately, she didn't want to bring any trouble on them, because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She looked up and then moved closer to Luke. She was frightened of imperials. She didn't really know why. She had heard stories about them, and they weren't always that good. Actually most of them were horrible. She didn't want to be captured or anything that would be bad. She had heard many stories about her father's old apprentice that turned to the Dark Side, Darth Vader.

Luke looks down at Rain and could tell that she was trying her best to stay calm. He knew that she didn't like imperials, and he had a guess why. She had heard many of the stories, and that meant that she didn't trust them. He smiles to himself, and then kisses Rain on the top of her head, "Don't worry Sunshine, we'll be able to get out of this." He said not really believing that himself, but hoping that Rain would. He knew that she was going to be able to take care of herself if she got captured, but that was something that he wasn't going to let happen. And she knew it. He smiles at her and kisses her softly on the lips. He then looks up as well, "I think they're gone." He whispers, just in case there were more up there.

Rain looks up at Luke and then at her father, "Alright I'm going to go up and see what's going on." She said as she unhooks her lightsaber from her belt. She opens the hatch and sticks her head out, she looked down, "It looks good." She says as she hoisted herself out of the compartment. She looks at Luke who followed her and smiles. "OK, so we are stuck here until we figure out a plan. Anyone have any ideas?" She looks at her father, he would be able to tell her what the plan was. He was very good at coming up with plans, and this wouldn't be any exception, or so she hoped. She trusted him so much that she didn't even doubt a little bit that they were going to get out of here. She knew her father would take care of it. The question was, can he make it out alive?

Ben looks at Rain and smiles, "Of course I have a plan." He winks at her, "Angel is going to go with me to turn off the tractor beam, and the rest of you are going to hide out while we do that." He looks at Luke and Han, "But how we're going to get off this ship, I don't know." He shook his head, he would have to think of something. He had to get them safely out of here, and he wasn't going to put any of them in danger. He looks at Rain and smiles, "Do you have any ideas?" He knew that sometimes she had great ideas, and sometimes they weren't so great. But he loved giving her the chance to come up with one and to possibly learn her own lessons. He looked down at his daughter and smiled gently.

Rain looks up at Ben and then at Luke and Han, she then glanced down the entrance ramp. Then an idea hit her when she saw two stormtroopers standing guard by the ship, "You know you two could put on those uniforms, then me and the wookiee can be used as prisoners." She looked at Chewbacca when he made a growl, "I know you won't like it, but it's the only way out of here. If you don't want to go then that's fine with me, you can stay here and let the empire catch you." She said raising her chin up a fraction. She didn't want to upset the wookiee, just wanted him to see that they were in a fix here and if they didn't do anything soon, they were all going to be dead. She looks at Han and Luke, "You'll be the best stormtroopers out there." She said with a smile at Luke. She knew that this was his first adventure. It was hers as well. She wished she could get to go with her mother and father, but she was going to have to go with the boys. And that was something she was just going to have to settle for.

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, "That's a great idea!" He then looked at Han and then at Rain again, "So um, how do we get them up here in the first place?" He was worried that if they saw them first, then they would try to capture them, and that wasn't something he was going to allow to happen, not with Rain on board or anything. He knew that she could take care of herself, but he didn't want to give her the opportunity to do that. He shook his head and looked at Han, "I know the crew to check out the ship are coming. And if we can shoot them with stun blasts or something, then we could get the stormtroopers to come up and then we could put on their uniforms." He didn't know if that was going to work, but he was going to try it.

Rain looks at Luke with surprise evident on her face. She knew that this boy was smart. But she had no idea he was capable of coming up with a plan that good. She smiles at him and walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, "I like that idea, we can certainly try it." She looked towards the entrance ramp. She didn't want to be caught by the imperials so she stepped aside for Luke and Han to shoot the troopers. She was going to do her best to stay out of the way. She knew how important their mission was, and they needed to get out of here. So that they could find the rebels, and deliver this droid with the plans for this very battle station. She shook her head and then watched as Luke shoots the guards and then calls down to the troopers.

Luke smiles at the troopers, as he shoots them and they fall down. He walks over to one, while Han walks up to the other one. They both start to strip the troopers down and then puts on the armor themselves. They then looked at the other and shook their heads, they looked like a pair of stormtroopers...that didn't know what they were doing. Luke turns towards Rain and cocks his head to the side, "What do you think?" He asked as he smiles behind the mask, he could see that she was trying not to laugh. He walks over to her and gives her a hug, "You know I'm probably the only stormtrooper that you're going to meet that you will let capture you." He says with a smile and then he takes off his helmet and kissed her cheek.

Rain blushed and then looked at Luke, "You are the cutest stormtrooper, that much I'll say, not very frightening, but that's alright we'll work on that." She said with a wink. She then looks at Luke seriously, "Alright we'll have to come up with a plan, we'll have to make this work. I don't want anything happening to you Skywalker." She said as she looked at her mother and father, she hoped they had some more plans up their sleeves, but they seemed to be wanting the youngsters to come up with the plans themselves. That would be just like her father to do that. She smiles and looks at Ben, "I think we need to find the control room. As soon as we do that, we'll be able to find the controls to locate the tractor beam." She said with a shrug.


	7. Part 7

Part 7

A few minutes later and they were in the control room. Rain looks at Luke who just entered and smiles, "OK, I think it's safe for you to remove your helmet." She said with a smile as she walks over to Luke and wraps her arms around him. She was having fun with her first adventure, this was something that she had never dreamed that she could do. She never thought that she would be fighting the imperials so close. She smiles up at Luke as he takes off his helmet and kisses his chin, "I still say you make one hot stormtrooper." She said with a smile. She rests her head on his chest. She knew that they were together now. Something that they had said on the ship made that plain. But she wasn't as happy as she should be. She should be over the moon with this information. It was something she had wanted for so long, but something was troubling her, and she couldn't put her finger on it.

Luke watches Rain, he could tell that something was off. What that was. He didn't know. He wished he could calm all her fears and make them go away. But he couldn't he was just human after all. He looks at Rain and smiles at her, "Don't worry Sunshine, things will get better from here." He said as he gives her a squeeze. He then looks up at Ben, not letting go of Rain, "So what are we going to do now? I mean we are stuck here unless someone shuts down the tractor beam." He stops as Ben looks at him, of course they had already come up with a plan, he had forgotten. He knew that Ben knew what he was doing, and he didn't want to question the older man. But he wanted to know what he could do, he wanted to go with him, but of course he had to stay here with Rain and the rest of them, there was something unsaid about that.

Ben looks over at Rain and Luke and smiles a little when they weren't looking. He was happy for them, and he knew that they were going to be a great couple, but he was also worried that Rain was going to go do something reckless, she was trained in the Jedi ways, but there was so much for her to learn. For one, she left her lightsaber on the ship. He chuckles to himself, that was just like her, she was always forgetting her Jedi weapon, he knew that someday she would need it and she would have forgotten it someplace, but she needed to learn that way. That was the way Rain learned. He turns to R2 who had brought up the schematics of the station and looked through it. He looks at Angel and winks, "Alright Kids, you stay here, we're going to go turn off the tractor beam."

Angel looks at her daughter and smiles as she walks over to her, "Don't worry Sweetie, you'll be alright. Just stay with Luke and Han, and then I promise we'll be back soon." She said as she kisses her on the forehead, "Don't get into any trouble, and we'll be back as soon as we can." She smiles at the other two men and then looks at Ben, "Alright I think I'm ready." She turned to Rain once again, "If you do find something out that you can help on. I won't stop you and nor will your father, but we do ask that you be careful. Please don't get yourself killed. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." She said as she smooths her hair down, "Now Luke look after my daughter, and make sure that she's alright." And with that she turned and followed her husband out of the control room.

Rain watches as her parents exit the room. She wished that she was going with them, something told her that, that was the last time she was going to see either one of them, and that made her sad. She didn't want them to leave, but there was little that she could do. She wasn't going to be able to get them to stay. And there was no way if they stayed that they would be getting off this thing. And that was important, if they didn't leave, they would be stuck on this thing forever. She looks up at Luke and smiles, she wasn't going to show him how scared she was. She didn't mind him seeing her emotions, but this was just something she was going to have to work through, herself.

Rain looks up at Luke and then looks at R2 he was whistling and rocking back and forth. She looks at Luke, "What's the matter with R2?" She didn't think he would know, so she didn't expect him to answer. Plus she was going to use the time that he was going to use finding out, she was going to sit and think. She had to make sure that everyone that came on this Death Star was going to get off it. If her parents died, she didn't know what she would do, she would be lost without them. But now she had Luke, and maybe he would make things better for her, not that she wanted her parents to die. Quite the opposite, she wanted them all to get off this station, and she wished that she had the power to make sure that happened. Thought she didn't know how she was going to make sure that didn't happen. She sighed and turned back to Luke who was examining R2.

Luke looks at Rain, she had missed that about the Princess, "We have to go find her." When she looked at him blankly he shook his head, "The Princess she's here." He was so excited, he would be able to go on an adventure that would help bring the empire down. He smiles at Rain and walks over to her and smiles, "I think I have an idea." He looks at Han, "Han are you in?" He knew the smuggler would take some help getting into this, but he knew that he would help in the end. And that was important. He had to get them out of here, and he had to get to the Princess. If there was something else going on then Ben and Angel might have a better time getting to the tractor beam. He wanted to help, and this was a way he could help. And he knew that Rain was in, by the way she was smiling at him.

Rain smiles and looks at Luke as he argues with Solo about the planned rescue. She watches him, and shakes her head she knew the smuggler would be hard to get to go. But it would be worth it. She would play the prisoner, her parents would not like this. But she had to help. If they found her here all by herself...well she didn't want to think of the consequences that would come with that. She knew that the empire would torture the information out of her. And she wasn't sure if she was up to that. Would she give them away? She liked to hope that she wouldn't. She knew this was going to be dangerous, but it was better then just sitting here waiting for her parents. She hated that she was disobeying them, she usually listened to them, but this was too important to pass up, and then she would have to work on getting to that cell.

Luke looks at Rain and snaps her out of her reverie, "Rain?" He asked concerned, he returns her tantive smile, "Hey it will be alright. I promise it will be alright." He smiles and kisses her softly on the lips, "I'm going to make sure that you are going to be alright. And I know you'll do the best you can." He whispers to her, "I promise this will be alright." He then looks into her eyes, "I love you." He whispers to her. He hadn't told her that before, and now that she was here he would have to, he would have to make sure that she knew that he loved her, and then she would make sure she was safe. He smiles to her and then turns to Solo, "Are you ready?" He looks at Rain, "Alright it's show time." He said with a smile as he places some cuffs onto her arms.

Rain watches him and shakes her head, she was scared. Only a fool wouldn't be scared. But she knew that Luke would make sure that she was alright. And that she wouldn't get captured. She knew that and she shook it out of her head. She was going to do this, and she was going to do it right. She looked at Luke and she was nervous. But right now she had to focus on the task at hand. They had to get to the cell bay. And they had to do it very quietly or they would attract attention. She hoped that Luke and Han knew what they were doing. Because not knowing exactly where the Princess was, she couldn't come up with a plan. She was sure Luke and Han had found out where she was, otherwise they wouldn't be gone by now.

Luke knew that Rain was having a struggle, trying to keep her wits about her. He knew that she was nervous, but that wasn't something he could fix right now. Without giving them away. He knew he had to be there for her, and she was going to be there for him. He smiles behind the mask, he couldn't believe that she was all his, and there was going to be no one standing in their way. He knew that Ben was alright with his daughter dating him, and that made him feel pretty good, he didn't have to worry about that, and he didn't have to worry about being disrespectful of the older man. He would just be with his daughter and do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe and taken care of. He knew he could do that much for her, and that was something that he was going to work on if he wasn't already perfect at it.

Once they reach the elevator Rain looks at Luke and makes her way inside. She was so nervous that this wasn't going to work. She knew that she had to work on this, and not be nervous, she could trust Luke and Han, but she knew that something was going to go wrong. What that was? She didn't know, but she was going to find out, and then she was going to help them through it. It might not even be trouble from their end. It could be something coming from somewhere else. But she knew that she was going to be able to take care of this. And Luke knew what he was doing. Even though he had not been on any planet except for Tatooine. He was a natural at this rescuing thing. She should have seen that one coming. He was good at everything he tried.

Luke looks over at Rain as she walks into the elevator, he wished she had waited. Waited until he went to her and pushed her inside, then she would have been showing the imperials that she was a tough prisoner. But he knew that she was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was safe. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He knew that he was putting her at an awful risk right now. But she had come willingly, and that what was important. He hadn't forced her to come, and he wouldn't have even if he could. He loved her and he wanted her to feel like she was in control with herself. He smiles to himself behind the mask, this woman was a very tough girl...she could take care of herself.

Rain looks at Luke, she knew she was doing this too much, but the door in the elevator were closed and no one could see the smile that she was giving him. "You know Skywalker, I have to say this is one of the best ideas that you had. I mean I didn't think we would be having an adventure so soon. You sure know how to show a girl a good time." She said winking at him and then going back to her nervous thoughts. She knew that everything was going to work out, but she had this thought in the back of her mind, that something was going to happen. What it was? She didn't know. She wished she could see into the future better. But that was not part of her training. And she had to let that go, she would have loved to have that ability, but she also knew that she would have to earn it, like everything else in her training. She knew this, but it didn't make it any easier to contain her thoughts and wishes. She looks at Luke and then follows him out of the turbo lift and into the room where several guards stood. The plan that she understood it as, she knew that Luke was going to let go of his gun, and she was going to catch it, and then they were going to kill the guards and take care of the cameras. Not something she was looking forward to doing.

Luke looks over at Rain and smiles, he knew that she was nervous, but this was going to be easy. Or so he hoped. He looked at the guards, "I have a prisoner transfer from cell block 1138." He said hoping that his nervousness didn't show through his voice. He was frightened that everything was going to go wrong. He didn't really care what happened to him, though he knew that Rain cared. He was afraid for her, he was hoping that she was going to be alright. But he could see her shaking. He knew that she was worried about the same thing as he was. He looks at the guards and watches his reaction, when he wasn't going for it, he looked at Han, who nodded.

And before the guards knew what was happening Rain broke out of her bindings and grabbed Luke's gun and started to shoot out the guards. And the cameras. She hated the killing part. She hated killing people, but this was important. She had to keep them safe. When she was finished she looked up and saw Han and Luke looking for the cell number. When Luke had it, he motioned towards Rain, she followed him. She would go with him wherever he went, but this was probably the most exciting thing that she would do with him. She looks at Luke and shakes her head, how had she gotten in this mess. Of course this was what she wanted.

Luke looks back at Rain and smiles, "So are you coming?" He asked after he reached the door, "I think if you tell her who you are. She'll be more welcoming to us." He said as he pressed the button that opened the door. He peered in and then looks at Rain, "Alright you tell her who you are and don't forget to mention who your father is. She'll be more adept to you." He said with a smile. He stepped aside and watched as Rain took her place. He knew she was nervous. He smiles as he wraps her arms around her and when the woman looked at him confusedly, he takes off the helmet, "Hi, my name is Luke Skywalker, and this is Rain Kenobi." He said giving her a gentle push, "You can do it Sunshine." He whispers in her ear.

Rain looked at Luke with a scared look on her face. She then looks at the woman and smiles, "Hi, my name is...well he already said it." She smiles nervously, "I'm Ben Kenobi's daughter. He couldn't be here, but I'm sure you can come with us. I'm on the same side as you are. I hate the empire." She says with a nervous laugh. She looks at Luke and then back at the woman, "I'm sorry if we startled you we're just here to rescue you." She said with a smile. She couldn't tell if the woman was buying any of this. But she was sure that she was able to get into her. And she hoped that mentioning who her father was...was a turning point. Something that would bring her to her side. And decide to go with her. She was hoping this would be a short process. She had to get them all out of here. And that included her parents. She wanted them to be as safe as everyone here was.

The woman looks up and smiles, "I'm Leia Organa." She said as she got off her bench and made her way to Rain and Luke, "It's nice to meet you Rain." She said as she looked at Luke, "But why are you in the presence of a stormtrooper?" She knew that they were both there to rescue her, so she wasn't complaining. But she was just a little worried, that this man was an imperial. But the way Rain looked at him, he couldn't be. She was in love with him, that much was obvious. But she still didn't know if she could trust these two. But she had no other options at the moment, "Alright, what's the plan?" She saw the look on their faces, they didn't have one.

Rain looks at Leia and smiles, "It's nice to meet you too You're Highness." But they really didn't have any time to do any formalities. So Rain looked at Luke, "OK, so how do we get out." Because at that precise moment, Han and Chewbacca came running up the passage and there were many stormtroopers coming at them. Rain shakes her head and looks at Luke, "OK, so what do we do now?" She asked with a small histeria in her voice. She was worried that something was going to happen. But she also knew that she had no other choice but to trust Luke right now. She smiles at him and shakes her head. "You know you are one crazy man." She said as she looks at Leia, "He usually has better plans then this." She said while she looked at Han, as if it was his fault that they were being tailed by troopers. Though in reality, it wasn't really anyone's fault.

Luke looks at Rain and shakes his head, "I know I have better plans then this...usually." He said as he read her mind, he wasn't sure how or if he did it. And now wasn't the time to think about it. He smiles and looks at Rain, as Leia comes up and snatches his blaster away. Luke started to protest, but before he could, Leia had pointed it at the grate in the wall and blasted a big hole in the grate on the floor. Luke watched as first Leia went down and then Han and Chewbacca. He looks at Rain, "Ladies first." He said with a grin. "Don't worry I'm sure this will end up alright." He said as he kissed her cheek, "Now go!"


	8. Part 8

Part 8

A few minutes later Rain and Luke were in the trash compactor. Rain looks around and then looks at Leia, and smiles, "This is a good idea. However we're kinda stuck here." She looks at Luke who landed beside her and looks at him, "You have any ideas?" She asked him with a smile. She then moved into his arms, "I'm just glad..." She was cut off when Luke fell from her arms. She looked around her face horrorstruck, "Luke?!" She calls out trying to find him. He had dissapeared so easily. What could have happened to him. She knew he would be alright. But that didn't change the fact that he was missing. He then came up and surfaced, she tried to reach her gun, but Han was faster. He was shooting, and then Luke was gone again.

Luke surfaces again, this time without a tentacle wrapped around his neck. He takes Rain's hand when she reaches out to help him stand up, "Hey." He said with a smile. He then takes her in his arms, while coughing, "I'm alright." He whispers to her. He then pulled away and looked at her in the face, she was chalk white, "Are you alright?" He asked and he knew that she was frightened, but he needed to make sure she was safe. When she nodded he smiles and pulls her closer and kisses her on the top of the head. "I love you." He whispers to her, "Never forget that." He said as he strokes her hair. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." And then he looked at her and could tell she wasn't worried about her, she was worried about him. He smiles, "And don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

Rain looks at Luke when he takes her in his arms, she rests her head on his chest. She was terrified that she was going to lose him. And that was actually something that she wasn't willing to let happen. If anything happened to him...well they would go on, but she wouldn't be complete. She loved this man, more then she had loved anyone in her entire life. She knew that she was meant to be with him, and that she and Luke would end up together. She knew that they would be married within the time it took them to go to the rebel base. Which was certainly where they were headed. She knew that because she knew that was where the Princess would want to go. And so therefore they should all follow her. She wasn't sure if Han was going to stay. The smuggler seemed to be worried about something. But what that was. She had no idea.

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, and could tell that she was settling down. And that she would be alright. He smiles and looks at her in the face, "I am so glad you're alright." He said as he pulls her close to him, "I promise we'll get out of here and then we won't have to worry about anything like that happening again." He said with a smile. And then he kissed her gently on the lips. He then turns to the princess. "OK, so what do we do now?" And as he was speaking there was a loud grinding noise. Luke looks at Rain and then at Leia, something was happening. And he wasn't sure what it was. He then noticed that the walls were closing in. This couldn't be good. He looked around.

Leia watches everyone and sighs, "OK, we need to brace it with something." She shouted over the grinding noise. And as she spoke she helped Solo pull up a large beam and helped him put into place. She would make sure that nothing was going to happen to her new friends. Especially Rain, she was the daughter of someone she had grown up only knowing the name. But she would make sure that they all got out of here. She looks at Luke and shrugs. There wasn't much she could do. And she knew that was hard for them. She then looks at Han and tries to get on top of the beam.

Rain watches Leia and Han and then turns to Luke. She wasn't scared. Well not for her own life anyway. She was afraid that she was going to lose everyone and that was something she didn't want to happen. She had become very fond of everyone in this room. Even Solo, she had learned to like the smuggler. Even if he was a mercenary. She would look past that. She had a good knack for doing that. Nothing was too horrible for them. She then looks at Luke and a sudden idea came to her, "Don't you have the comlink." When Luke nodded she looked at him, "I think we could use that to call the droids, and then they would be able to stop the walls from moving in, and then they might be able to help us get out of here." She said with a smile.

Luke looks at her shocked, that was what he should have thought about in the first place. He knew that. But right now wasn't the time to think of it. He was going to make sure that Rain was safe and so was everyone in this room. He then pulled out his comlink and started to call Threepio. He knew he had to get him fast, it all depended on that. But he kept trying and trying and there was no answer. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he knew he couldn't let Rain down, no way was he going to do that. He wished there was some way to make her safe, even if he didn't get the droids. But he knew that he would, and he knew that everything would be alright.

Rain looks at Luke and then looks around, the princess and the smuggler had good ideas. But she didn't think it was going to work. She knew that Luke would somehow come to his senses, and he would save them somehow. But how he was going to do that, nobody knew. But Rain had faith in him. She was sure he was going to be able to make the walls stop from coming in. And she knew he was going to do it soon. When the walls stopped moving, she realized that she had shut her eyes. She opens them up and looked at Luke with a smile on her face. And before she knew what she was doing, she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He had done it, and he needed a reward. She smiles at him, "You did it!" She shouted as she kissed him, "You are wonderful."

Luke looks at Rain and smiles, "Thanks." He said as he returned the kiss. He was glad that he hadn't let her down. And that they were all safe. And now they had to get out of here. He shouted some more instruction to Threepio. He looks at Rain, "Alright I think it's time we leave this party." He said as he took her hand and lead her out of the compactor, "I think this is a good way to start." He said with a chuckle. He was glad that they got out of there. And now only to find the ship. How that was going to go, he had no idea. But something was bound to go their way...right? He looks at Rain and moves over to her and wraps an arm around her.

Rain leans into Luke and closes her eyes, "I'm glad that's over." She looks at Luke and Han, "So I think it's time to take off the armor. Their bound to know someone has broken in and rescued Leia. And if you two are in disguise, I don't think it will help. Especially if we run into Vader." She shuddered at the thought. She hoped with all her might that, that didn't happen. She didn't want anything to do with Vader and she hoped that he hadn't found her folks. She just wished everything was going to go right.

An hour later, Rain had made it to the ship. Everyone else was missing. And she was a little worried. She didn't know how she made it herself, she had just took a turn while everyone else went straight. She shrugged, they'll find their way. She takes a seat in the lobby. She didn't know what to do right now. And before she could think of anything, everyone returned and ran up the ramp. She could tell from the first time she looked at Luke, that something was wrong. She looked around and didn't see her family, "Where's Mom and Dad?" She asked with a little break in her voice. She knew the answer to this one, and she didn't like it one bit. She knew they weren't all going to make it. She looks at Luke and could tell that they didn't. She shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes. She ran to the room and laid down on the bed and sobbed.


End file.
